


速度八十迈

by littleswancygnet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleswancygnet/pseuds/littleswancygnet
Summary: 全国alpha怀孕的几率只有百分之2，也就是一百人中只有两个alpha能受孕，全圆佑看看自己的老婆，又看看另一边自己的朋友兼李知勋的老婆，心想真是巧极了，接着一推牌：胡了，自摸的，给钱。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 25





	速度八十迈

全国alpha怀孕的几率只有百分之2，也就是一百人中只有两个alpha能受孕，全圆佑看看自己的老婆，又看看另一边自己的朋友兼李知勋的老婆，心想真是巧极了，接着一推牌：胡了，自摸的，给钱。

四个alpha，两对夫妻，两个坐月子，除了换妻，能有什么娱乐活动？

那当然就是打麻将！

在全圆佑刚装修好新家的时候，李知勋绕了一圈摇摇头说也就他会把家装修成这样，书房里摆了两台电脑，客厅里摆VR装置和自动麻将机，全圆佑当即就冒出一句：“有本事下次别来玩。”“你们家真棒！”李知勋竖起了大拇指。

两家的孩子都在卧室里睡着，大人们打麻将只能轻轻着来，不能使劲摔，权顺荣为此难受得要死，“静音麻将和做爱带套一样难受！”李知勋对此的回答：“那看来你还挺爽的。”

“你们俩少开几句黄腔是不是就不会说话？”金珉奎捂住耳朵摇猛摇头。

李知勋码好牌：“你的嘴也不咋干净，装什么正经人，全圆佑你老婆是老母猪吗？还喜欢戴胸罩的那种？”“如果你喜欢老婆穿胸罩，下次你生日我可以帮你买给你老婆。”全圆佑面无表情丢出一张牌：“权顺荣的脸。”

“这他妈是一筒！一筒！”权顺荣气急败坏地打着，他是全圆佑的下家，下午这麻将开始就没赢过，牌都被全圆佑扣得紧紧的，“你能不能好好打牌！”

“好好打着呢。”全圆佑掏出作为筹码的扑克牌，厚厚一沓看得权顺荣怒火攻心，金珉奎在一边咯咯咯地笑，李知勋慢条斯理碰了一张牌，“你们夫妻俩真是能装相，搞得我们俩不知道你们是怎么结上婚似的。”

“啊！”金珉奎尖叫起来，“知勋哥不许提那个！！！”“孩子们都睡了，你怕什么，而且不就是未婚先孕吗？”李知勋对着权顺荣努努下巴，“对吧，顺荣。”权顺荣爆笑着疯开点头，金珉奎脑袋都要钻到桌子底下了，全圆佑却面色如常，金珉奎再次感叹全圆佑这老狐狸果然是个厚脸皮。

也是，脸皮不厚也不可能在军队就把人睡出事。

这事儿细究起来还是到金珉奎退伍那天。

国家规定但凡是alpha都需要入伍三年，全圆佑年纪比金珉奎大一岁，却比金珉奎晚入伍，所以在金珉奎退伍那天，全圆佑还需要在军队服役半年。

金珉奎在军队里也是个招人喜欢的家伙，还是个炊事兵，他离开军队那天晚上有不少人来给他庆祝，而离开军队有一个必经标准仪式。

“珉奎，你知道的吧？”一些职业军人掏出了一个东西，是一个仿制男人性器的橡胶按摩棒，底部被粘到了墙上，周围的人一阵起哄，直喊着让金珉奎快点。

当时的全圆佑只记得金珉奎是个眼熟的炊事班，他默默站在后面看着，平时没戴眼镜，没发现这黑黝黝的炊事班竟然长得如此好看。

金珉奎站在那根东西面前，张开嘴就把橡胶按摩棒吃到了嘴里，长长的一整根都含进了嘴里，又水淋淋地吐出来，舌头还顺势顶了顶最前端，全圆佑看着金珉奎那尖尖的虎牙发怔，伴随着周围人的掌声和尖叫，他心里只有一个念头：

操，老子今天一定要操到他！

金珉奎吞完那根按摩棒就觉得嘴里脏兮兮的，打了个招呼就溜去盥洗室，大家都在生活馆起哄玩闹，金珉奎刚开了水龙头，就着手捧了水倒进嘴里，嗅到一股不寻常的味道，立即抬头看镜子，他身上站了一个戴眼镜的高挑男人。

妈的，还挺是老子的取向。

金珉奎脸上立即就红了，他第一次这样感谢自己的黑皮肤，让他的面红耳赤不这样明显，后面那个人走到他身边，金珉奎又憋不住在镜子里不断打量着。

这人他似乎是有点印象的，高挺的鼻子和薄薄的嘴唇，眼睛细长被眼镜挡在后面，削去不少锐利，趁着那人仔仔细细洗手，金珉奎更是无所顾忌地看他。

“为什么盯着我看？”那个人终于抬起头，在镜子里与金珉奎对视，金珉奎转过身去看他，甩了甩湿漉漉的手，水珠都溅到了旁人身上的T恤上。

“当然是因为好看。”金珉奎理直气壮地说，“你叫什么？”“全圆佑。”全圆佑就这么回答了，金珉奎伸出手去摘下他的眼镜，“你的眼镜真好看。”

“我以为你会觉得我更好看。”全圆佑耸耸肩，金珉奎仔仔细细又看了几个来回，认同地点点头，“你确实比你的眼镜更值得看。”

全圆佑又逼近一步，两个alpha的气息撞在了一起，全圆佑声音沉沉的：“那又是什么意思？”“我的意思是，想不想试试？”金珉奎刻意伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

全圆佑自然乐意之至，两个alpha猛地抱在了一起，硬硬的东西都互相碰撞着，全圆佑叼着金珉奎的下唇，这是刚刚还吞过橡胶按摩棒的东西，金珉奎后背抵在墙上就去脱全圆佑的裤子，“快点，会有人来。”

“都不介意在人前口交，做爱还怕被人看见？”全圆佑揪着金珉奎的头发，让他低下头去给自己口交，“我知道你口交是什么样的，别敷衍我。”全圆佑的东西倒不比那个按摩棒大，金珉奎轻松就能吞下，他贪恋这种性器持续在口中涨起的感觉，甚至游刃有余到能伸出舌头去舔全圆佑性器根部那个硬硬的结。

全圆佑真是被爽得不行，自己怎么没早发现这个宝贝，非得在他退伍前一天才和他第一次做爱，金珉奎卖力地舔弄着全圆佑的东西，完全没顾得上全圆佑现在的情绪。

“妈的，站起来。”全圆佑把金珉奎抓起来，让他前胸贴着墙，扶好他的胯，手指往金珉奎嘴里抽插几下就又捅进他的后穴，alpha的后穴不是用来做爱的，干涩又窄小的地方让全圆佑的手指寸步难行。

金珉奎嘶哑着声音喊疼，全圆佑就把手指退了出来，硬邦邦的下身顶在后穴门口，手绕到前面去玩弄早已挺立的乳头，“珉奎还不想被操吗？”“你来试试，哪儿那么简单啊！”金珉奎晃了晃屁股，丰腴的屁股摩擦过全圆佑的硬物，沾上不少泄出的体液。

全圆佑舔着金珉奎的腺体，同是alpha的缘故，两个人对对方都有一种本能上的排斥，信息素更是因为爆裂蔓延开来，金珉奎的红茶味和全圆佑的松树味几乎是在交战，而身子却暧昧地交缠在一起。

“和我做吧，珉奎。”全圆佑总算是玩够了金珉奎的胸口，从口袋里摸出了一只凡士林，挖了一块用手指顶了进去，两根手指就着凡士林不断搅动，试图将这条甬道开拓得更为宽敞，金珉奎哼哧哼哧叫着哥哥，全圆佑笑了说你怎么就知道我是哥哥。

“鸡巴大的，都是哥哥……”金珉奎扭过头给全圆佑抛了个媚眼，这金珉奎简直比Omega还勾人，全圆佑没按捺住，未扩张完全就把自己的东西插了进去，原本只是插了一个前头就让金珉奎要死要活了，全圆佑却含着笑说：“珉奎怎么吃这么少，还有丰盛大餐在后头。”

说着就把后面的东西也插了进去，一只手虚虚握住金珉奎的前端，指甲刮过前面的小洞，身后的东西恶意地顶着前列腺，金珉奎腿都软了，全圆佑后面的东西都快把他捅穿了。

“哥哥真的好大，大哥哥操珉奎还舒服嘛。”金珉奎想扭过去和全圆佑接吻，全圆佑重重拍了一下他的屁股，“别骚，老实挨操。”

金珉奎和他几乎是同时射了出来，全圆佑想要拨出去的时候，金珉奎哭着喊着让全圆佑射在里面：“我不会怀孕的，我是alpha，射给我，我要吃哥哥大肉棒的精液！”全圆佑意识一散，在射精之际又深深捅了进去，在金珉奎身子中成了结，金珉奎的东西也射在了墙壁上。

“哥哥的结怎么也这么大……”金珉奎即使射了也意犹未尽地去揉全圆佑还露在外面的囊袋，全圆佑一哆嗦，“珉奎别把我玩坏了，里面还在射。”金珉奎当然知道自己体内的东西还在一股一股往外吐东西，他只是单纯想报复全刚刚猛撞自己前列腺的全圆佑，手捏住了全圆佑的两个囊袋揉搓着，全圆佑骂着：“骚货别玩了！”在全圆佑又一个顶弄下软了身子。

等到全圆佑在他热腾腾的屁股里射了个干净，全圆佑才拔了出来，吻了吻金珉奎的腺体：“你这样回去也太像被操过了。”“那就不回去了。”金珉奎赖在全圆佑身上，“去器材室呆一晚上，反正明天我就退伍了。”

“幸好进来的是我，不然也不知道今晚谁和你做爱。”全圆佑又在亲金珉奎的后颈，金珉奎却说：“要不是进来的是你，我才不会和人做爱。”

下午是金珉奎正式退伍，他远远看着金珉奎背着行囊离开军队，心里悄悄说了句再见，身下的东西却又硬了起来。

全圆佑本以为他和金珉奎的关系就终结于那次的一夜情，谁知道一个月后就有战友告诉他金珉奎给部队打来了电话，是找全圆佑的。

全圆佑接起来就听到金珉奎在哭，哭得上气不接下气，急急忙忙问他怎么了，金珉奎哭喊着说了一句话，直接把全圆佑脑子打蒙了。

“你再说一次？你怎么了？”

“怀孕！呜呜呜，老子一个alpha怀孕了！你满意了吧！臭男人！打炮还他妈不带套！现在玩出事了吧！”

金珉奎哭哭啼啼的，全圆佑在这边也揪心，一直哄着：“珉奎，别哭了，好老婆，我一有假期立刻就去看你，你别着急！”“你就他妈知道看我漂亮就来骗炮！”金珉奎在那边骂骂咧咧，全圆佑只能由着他骂，“没有骗炮，我是真心喜欢你的。”

“你放屁！那你说你什么时候喜欢我的！”金珉奎擤了把鼻涕，“不许骗人！”全圆佑沉默了一阵，“在你吞了鸡巴之后……”

“那你他妈还不就是个骗炮的！还这么没素质，不带套就成结射进来！”金珉奎情绪激动起来都破音了，全圆佑心里嘀咕那时候不是金珉奎自己喊着射进去的吗，怎么就成了自己的错了，干脆也破罐破摔了，“你这么漂亮！还这么会吞！谁能不喜欢你啊！”

“你你你！我都哭了你还说这样的话！我明天就去打胎！”  
“别介！老婆！我退伍了就寸步不离守着你！”

金珉奎最后终于挂了电话，全圆佑把好话都说尽，自己都口干舌燥才安抚住了金珉奎，接着立马又给自己的朋友打电话，“喂，顺荣啊？操你妈的，你和李知勋先停一停，听我说完话，是这样……”

“你他妈一发入魂？还他妈是个alpha？？”听筒那边的声音一瞬间大到让全圆佑想立刻挂掉电话，但现在他正有求于人，只能继续说着：“这半年你们帮我照顾照顾他，我在军队不方便。”“知道了知道了，我明天就去看他。”权顺荣大大咧咧地说完就挂了电话。

回生活馆的路上，全圆佑面如死灰地想着，他的战友小心翼翼地问他是不是出了什么事，全圆佑惨淡一笑：“出了人命。”

金珉奎怀孕的前期，全圆佑压根就没怎么参与，退役的那天金珉奎还顶个大肚子来接他，但也只是坐在车里，他的两位好友权顺荣和李知勋也来了。

“恭喜你退役。”金珉奎亲热地抱过去，全圆佑受用地吻了吻他的脸颊，权顺荣坐在前面大呼恶心，李知勋则问是不是直接送他们回家。

“嗯，回家陪老婆。”全圆佑早就答应了金珉奎，只要一退伍就要专心守着他寸步不离，金珉奎说你看人家知勋哥，顺荣哥怀孕了就天天守着老婆，你能不能啊！全圆佑大惊失色，“权顺荣也怀孕了？”“就比我少一个月！”金珉奎补充着。

“喂，李知勋，最近alpha受孕率变高了？”全圆佑真的觉得太离奇了，明明能够怀孕的alpha这样少，怎么自己身边就能一连出两例？

李知勋猛踩油门：“是我们俩拉高了受孕率。”

全圆佑的房子本就买在权顺荣和李知勋的隔壁，金珉奎在怀孕后也搬进了这里，方便李知勋和权顺荣照顾，这时候回家了，全圆佑才发现自己的房子完全变了味。

以前只是单身alpha居住的地方，连点生气都没有，他不会做饭，厨房基本不开火，连东西都很少，整个房子显得空荡荡。

金珉奎搬进来之后却变了，他会买很多的食材塞满冰箱，又会买各色碗碟和厨具摆满橱柜，光秃秃的地上被他安置了毛绒地毯，连餐桌上花瓶里的花都是新鲜带着露水的。

原来有老婆是这样的感受，全圆佑看着整整齐齐的衣柜，心里美滋滋的。

两个人简单吃了餐饭，碗筷是全圆佑洗的，金珉奎都怀孕六个月了，做饭全圆佑帮不上忙，就只能帮着洗碗了。

“老婆。”全圆佑坐到了金珉奎身边，人紧紧贴着在翻杂志的金珉奎，金珉奎嫌烦推开他，全圆佑倒委屈了：“老婆明明之前还会打电话把我从军队里叫出来做爱，现在怎么就不肯理我了！”

金珉奎一听这话倒是不好意思起来，怀孕两三个月的时候，他的身子极为敏感，在家用手撸、用按摩棒插都不够止住欲望，只能哭哭啼啼给全圆佑打电话，让他立马就从军队里出来回家。

幸好全圆佑给上级提前打过报告，说是自己的老婆怀孕了，这才能顺利回到家，脱得干干净净的金珉奎哭喊着他的名字，红茶味熏得他都要晕倒了，急吼吼脱了衣服就扑上去给老婆止痒。

金珉奎的手指在全圆佑膝盖上打圈：“哥哥想做爱了吗？”

倒也不是全圆佑想要做爱了，只是今天李知勋神神秘秘把他拉到一边去说：“你知道吗？最近权顺荣胀奶了，做爱的时候奶水都会喷到我身上。”“操！”全圆佑咬着牙骂，自己怎么能错过这等好事，“别拦我，我立马回家和老婆做爱！”“还怀着孕，小点劲，别把自己家孩子胎位顶歪了。”李知勋拍拍他的肩膀。

晚上全圆佑扒光了金珉奎的衣服，肚子确实鼓起来好多，以前金珉奎引以为傲的腹肌都变成了一团肉，胸部确实也大了一些的样子，全圆佑伸舌头去顶乳尖，尝到了咸腥的奶汁，果然李知勋没有骗自己，真的是能挤出来奶的。

“好啊你！死变态！一回来就啃老子的奶！原来就是想喝奶！不是想做爱！”金珉奎一巴掌拍开全圆佑的脑袋，金珉奎屁股可痒得不行了，谁知道全圆佑这臭家伙全冲着他的胸口去了，完全没顾得上他淫水四溢的屁股。

全圆佑又赶紧去哄老婆，最后也没管会不会把自家孩子胎位顶歪，自家老婆爽了才是正经事，只能暗暗期待孩子能坚强一点了。

怀孕时候的金珉奎脾气很大，隔壁的权顺荣脾气也很大，全圆佑和李知勋同病相怜，只能偶尔苦哈哈碰头嘬口小酒说说心里话，回去了还得老老实实当老婆奴。

金珉奎被推进产房的时候，全圆佑在门口心惊胆战得要命，alpha生孩子本来就不容易，金珉奎还没生就已经哭花了脸，同样怀着孕的权顺荣也陪着哭。

经过漫长的等待，总算是传来了大人和小孩都平安的消息，全圆佑让李知勋和权顺荣去看看孩子，自己跟着金珉奎一路回了病房。

那躺在床上的珉奎气若游丝地说话，让全圆佑别看他，现在的他太难看了，他的胯骨疼得要命，肚皮已经瘪了下去。

全圆佑尝试着放出一些雪松味道去安抚金珉奎的情绪，他们两个人已经习惯了对方的信息素，不会像一般的alpha一样互相排斥了。

全圆佑揉了揉眼睛，金珉奎发觉他大概在哭，手都抬不起来，轻轻地叫他：“哥哥……”“我会好好喜欢珉奎的，我一定会的。”全圆佑攥紧了金珉奎的手。

两个人的结婚证在金珉奎产后一周才去拍，金珉奎总是闹着说自己怀孕的时候太难看，结婚证是要留一辈子的东西，不能在自己这么难看的时候拍，谁知道产后的他状态还是不够好，全圆佑哄着他：“结婚证不就我们两个看，我知道珉奎本人多好看就行了，而且再没结婚证，孩子没法上户口啊！”

金珉奎为了孩子只能不情不愿跟着全圆佑去领了结婚证，全圆佑本人倒是兴高采烈的，他总算是把金珉奎正儿八经娶到手了。

金珉奎回忆起来，觉着自己退伍那天的时间简直是开了倍速，退伍和怀孕集于一天，这也有够离奇。

“珉奎啊，吃水果吗？提子还是车厘子？”  
“我要草莓！”

全圆佑已经学着做饭，在厨房里忙忙碌碌，孩子安安静静睡在摇篮里。

金珉奎觉得这样开了八十迈的生活节奏也挺好，反正也没开错道。


End file.
